


Sunday Morning

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: “I love you too,” Cas said, settling those gravelly vocals at Dean’s throat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 157





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of feel-good drabble as a vehicle for the art ;)
> 
> Art is mine <3

Cas huffed a heady sound into the quiet morning air, and the noise danced with the dust, rays of light filtering through the old motel windows. The bed was safe, comfortable. Covers lost somewhere at their feet as they’d squirmed free, greedy for every inch of bare skin.

Dean could hear the traffic outside the window; new patrons coming, old ones leaving. Traffic on Hwy 99 picking up pace as the coffee kicked in and the sun grew more brazen.

But Cas’ warm skin and slow breath nullified the bustle. His closed eyes tamed it. The grate of his unshaven face as Dean dragged a thumb over his chin and onto his lips, rolling a fist down Cas’ dick, wrist a practiced piston. “I love you,” Dean whispered into the quiet in-between the new day. He watched Cas soak it in, breathe it out. His lips opened to swallow Dean’s thumb, and he kept it long enough to wake Dean’s dick up. Then when Dean pulled it back out, Cas chased after it with a kiss.

“I love you too,” he said, settling those gravelly vocals at Dean’s throat; somewhere, anywhere his lips could reach. He never let the moment pass. Never let Dean just say it and then watch it decorate Cas’ face in flushed pinks and silence without saying it back. Like he was afraid if he didn’t answer, Dean would suddenly think it wasn’t true.

Dean peeled up from the mattress, crawled over him. Dicks sliding side by side with a roll of his hips. Cas stroked a thumb over Dean’s cheek, those bright blue eyes finding a resting place in Dean’s face like they always did when the two of them took the time to tell the rest of the world to fuck off.

Dean smiled down at him. “I know,” he said because that always had to be said too.


End file.
